Kampung Vanguard
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Kampung Vanguard. Kampung dengan nama ketce isi orang-orang gesrek. —/"Biarin aja, Bang. Si Juma coman pengen pedekate ala FTV sama tuh bocah.", "Pantes si Juma jomlo terus, doyanannya lolicandy gitu./Edisi 1: JumaT Barokah/KazuTaiyou/—/RnR/


**A/N: Maaf merusuh! Abis dicekokin kartu homo sama duo RATU (tenang, mereka ampas kok) saya jadi keranjingan. Satu Btw, KazuTaiyou itu nikmat sekali dinistakan. Kazumanya aja sebenarnya.**

 **Kazuma di sini kadang dipanggil Juma, kadang si Juma, tergantung tangan yang mengetik saja.**

* * *

.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo. Anak kampung menjarah.

 **Pairing:** KazuTaiyou (JumaT)

 **Summary:** Kampung Vanguard. Kampung dengan nama ketce isi orang-orang gesrek. —/"Biarin aja, Bang. Si Juma coman pengen pedekate ala FTV sama tuh bocah.", "Pantes si Juma jomlo terus, doyanannya _lolicandy_ gitu./—/RnR/

* * *

.

Di suatu tempat astral nan entah berantah, tersebutlah sebuah Kampung yang punya nama begitu ketce, Kampung Vanguard. Diduga kampung itu dibentuk oleh kompeni masa-masa jadul makanya namanya kebule-bulean. Isi kampungnya sih tetep banyak bule sampai sekarang, sayang medok.

Meski, isi kampungnya macam RSJ nyasar. Tapi, di tempat ini banyak kisah yang jugalah patut diceritakan dan disebarluaskan.

(Sekedar, mengingatkan pada yang di luar sana supaya gak masuk sarang badut aja. Kasian kalau di dunia ini ketambahan orang gila lainnya.)

* * *

.

 **Kampung Vanguard**

 _(Karena rasa-rasa lokal itu lebih nyeess... sedap)_ .

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Cardfight! Vanguard © Itou Akira - Bushi Road

Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **x[Edisi I : JumaT Barokah]x**

* * *

.

Fokus diarahkan pada sebuah rumah gak kumuh tapi juga gak bagus amat, yang ramai dengan orang-orang. Warung Bang Kamui namanya (padahal yang punya bukan dia—di suatu sudut tak terjangkau, Mas Shin menangis karena tak dianggap pemilik.). Terkenal sebagai tempat ngumpul anak-anak gahoel. Dari yang borju sampe tukang begal. Semuanya ada di warung Bang Kamui. Warung dengan segala macam ada. Dari telor ayam sampe nomor togel pun dijual. Maklum, Bang Kamui sendiri berjiwa bebas dan budiman pada sesama. Ada haram sedikit wajarlah, namanya juga laki.

"Ayo, ayo nomor togelnya. Yang pasang-yang pasang!" Bang Kamui kipas-kipas duit hasil masang.

"Lo beli Kron?" seru satu anak manusia dengan uban menggantung di depan. Kazuma, namanya. Sering dipanggil Kang Juma. Sobatnya manggil dia Juma.

Penampilan si Juma, secara kasat mata bisa gaet perawan, lah. Punya ijasah preman pula. Sayangnya dia terlalu malesan buat nonjokin orang. Jadi, kalau ditantang tawuran dia cuman tiduran di bawah pohon pisang. Terus guling masuk comberan.

Sobatnya, Chrono. Atau panggilan kampungnya Krono. Sebagai tambahan, bocah-bocah kampung yang biasa ngintilin dia manggilnya Kang Rono atau Kang 'Lono' dikarenakan lidah cadel anak bocah. "Kagak. Lagi bangkrut gua. Celengan gua disita tante gua gegara ketauan togel."

"Ah, payah lu Kron."

"Lo sendiri gak pasang, Jum"

"Sama Kron, bangkrut."

"Geblek, lo."

"Dek, ini tempat togel bukan buat ngebolang. Sana pulang, nenen sama mamahmu di rumah!"

"Saya udah gede bang! Nih, liat kalo gak percaya!"

"Wah, napa tuh? Tumben Bang Kamui rusuh."

"Auk. Ngusir orang kali."

"Tugas lu nih, mumpung lu punya ijasah preman, Jum."

"Alah, males gua Kron."

"Wei, siapa tahu elu tar dikasih gorengan ama Bang Kamui. Lumayan, gretongan."

"Bener juga. Tumben pinter lu Kron."

"Sialan. Kalo gua gak pinter gua gak bakal lulus sekolah Jum"

"Kirain sekolah lu lulusnya pake nyogok."

"Gyaaa! Jangan Dek! Abang gak mau jadi pedo!"

"UDAH DIBILANG SAYA INI DEWASA BANG!"

"Bang Kamui, biar saya urus Bang."

Juma maju ke depan, senyum jumawa penuh ketengilan, siap pasang kuda-kuda buat bogem orang yang rusuhin warung.

Namun, waktu terhenti bagai lantunan lagu korea saat mata itu bertemu.

 _ **SRIIING**_

 _Naa naaa naaa... Koi mil gaya~_

Bunga Asoka mendadak bermekaran di sekitar Juma dan sosok perusuh di depannya.

Perusuhnya kayak bidadari. Bidadari boncel.

 _ **Jlebjlebjleb**_

Cupid nakal tembakkan tiga Critical.

"Kenapa? Mau ngusir aku juga?" tanya bidadari nan boncel sambil merengut.

"Nggak, coman berpikir kamu kok gak punya sayap, ya?"

 _ **EAAAA**_

Di belakang sana Krono tepuk jidat.

.

* * *

.

Shindou Chrono, sobatnya Juma. Jadi, sobat dengan satu alasan sama. Punya rambut _unbelieveable_ semua. Chrono sendiri bingung bentuk rambutnya ini kayak apa. Entah meniru bara api atau bolu gulung isi stroberi, yang pasti bukan Syahniri. Disinyalir ini karena masih kecil babehnya demen sama anime ninja-ninjaan yang lambangnya melingkar, terus dia eksperimen pake _wax_ ke anaknya yang kerjanya masih nenen, ngiler, bobo bonus pup dan ompol. Eksperimen berhasil. Chrono jadi punya rambut bolu gulung.

Lho, rambut jigraknya dari mana?

Jadi, ceritanya si babeh yang mau cuci tangan setelah puas ngerjain anaknya yang polos tak berdosa, ditinggal gitu aja di lantai. Iya, ditinggal gitu aja. Dasar Babeh jahat. Kebetulan Tantenya yang lagi sibuk bersih-bersih gak sengaja ngisep rambut Chrono pake _Vacum cleaner_. Jadilah, dia berambut jigrak tapi poni bolu gulung sekarang.

Begitulah sedikit kisah singkat asal-usul rambut Chrono.

Ngomong-ngomong si Krono lagi diem di pojokan warung. Nunggu Bang Kamui bawain pesenan gorengan sama bandreknya. Dia sendirian, soalnya si Juma yang minta ditemenin sama dia lagi asik adu mulut—adu mulut beneran, ya. Gak pake lidah. Meski, menjunjung kebebasan, perbuatan maksiat dilarang peraturan—berdua sama remaja-casing-anak-TK yang belakangan ini sering ikut kongkow bareng mereka.

Sebut saja Taiyou. Keturunan langsung dari Raden Gusti nu agung Maharaja Iblis Kaisar Setan Lipan Emperor Basilisk bin Poldermort yang diutus menyambangi kampung kecil mereka. Entah gen setan itu hilang kemana dari diri Taiyou karena, bocahnya terlalu mulus-mulus buat disebut iblis. Padahal emak bapanya Iblis dan Siluman. Tulen lagi.

Si Juma saja sampe kepelet nganggep Taiyou bidadari. Pada pandangan pertama lagi. Iya, sekarang si Juma emang lagi tahap PDKT sama tuh bocah.

"Gua duluan!"

"Aku pesen togelnya duluan!"

"Bocah jangan maen togel! Pulang sana!"

"Gua bukan bocah gembel buduk!"

Hela malesin. _Sinetron banget sih, lu, Jum._

"Etdah, emang tuh nomor bakal tokcer sampe direbutin, ya?" Kamui yang jadi bandar malah geleng-geleng. Ngasihin gorengan sama bandrek.

"Biarin aja, Bang. Si Juma coman pengen pedekate ala FTV sama tuh bocah." Krono nyesep bandrek. Terus dia mendadak mabok.

Kamui langsung mangap.

"Pantes si Juma jomlo terus, doyanannya _lolicandy_ gitu."

.

* * *

.

Berita tentang Kazuma yang kepelet cinta si Taiyou merebak seisi warung. Begonya yang jadi pihak terpanah malah gak sadar. Antara polos sama lemot, Taiyou nampaknya tak sadar kode-kode cinta dari si Juma. Dari adu mulut sampe (ceritanya pura-pura) tubrukan dan tindih-tindihan, dari rebutan togel sampe traktir gorengan. Masih, aja gak kesampaian. Sampe Kazuma desperet mabok pake bandrek.

"Saran gue Jum. Elo ganti gebetan aja sana."

"Elo... sobat lagi kepayang malah disuruh sadar dari kenyataan. Gak temenan lo Kron!" dia sadar kalo dia lagi teler sampe gak tahu kenyatan yang sesungguhnya gimana. Si Juma antara bego sama goblok emang.

"Justru, karena gua temen Jum! On! Lo kasih tahu sana soal Taiyou!"

Kerlingan mata biru yang menggoda bersama sibakan rambut pirang tak bernoda. "Jangan nyingkat nama gua Kron. Kedengaran gua kayak saklar lampu aja."

Namanya, Shion. Sama seperti Taiyou, dia sesama keturunan borju. Anaknya baik, ramah dan blasteran. Tapi, kalau sudah togelan sangarnya keluar. Karena, dia kaya raya sering traktir gorengan (diperes) sama temennya. Makanya, kalau Shion dateng semua bersorak ria.

"Singkat aja, Jum. Lu sama Taiyou bagai bidadari kayangan sama pup di comberan." analogi Shion bikin keselek berjamaah. Gak nyangka. Meski, kalau dipikir-pikir cocok banget.

"WOI! GITU BANGET PERBANDINGANNYA!" Kazuma berang.

"Kalo gitu dia penghuni surga, elu tikus sekarat yang ditabrak sama ojek lewat." tambah Chrono dengan lebih biadab.

"KALIAN NIAT BANTUIN GUA ATAU NGECENGIN DOANG SIH!" Juma kalap. Cinta membuatnya waras.

"Sebenernya gua lebih khawatir sama lu nya Jum. Elu tahu Taiyou dari keluarga apaan, kan? Bisa-bisa lu masuk dengan tekad baja pulangnya jadi serpihan debu. Gua gak mau lo ngegembel di masa depan, Jum."

Seketika Kazuma merasa terharu. Gak nyangka kaum kayangan macam Shion begitu menaruh perhatian padanya. Inikah namanya hubungan yang terjalin pas saling sikut pas rebutan nomor togel?

"Sekarang aja lu udah kayak gembel. Mau lebih gembel gimana lagi? Dan lu masih utang pasang togel sama gua. Jangan kira gua lupa, Jum."

Kazuma mau kubur diri.

.

* * *

.

"Bentar deh. Kok kalian negatif banget, sih, soal Juma bakal dapet Taiyou atau gak? Iya, sih. Kastanya bagai bima antariksa dan kerikil kali."

Plis, Tokoha. Lu gak bikin gua jadi baik. Batin Kazuma ngenes. Dikira pas tuh cewek angkat bicara situasinya bakal bener. Ini malah bikin desperet.

"Tapi, setau gue si Juma gak jelek kok. Kalau secara realistis harusnya bokap nyokapnya seneng dong anaknya dicintai sepenuh hati begitu." Tokoha berkata bijak sebab dia wanita. Wanita harus lebih dewasa dibanding laki. Laki itu payah kalau gak ada wanita. Laki tanpa wanita sama dengan banci. Dan memang rata-rata orang kampungnya pada banci—alias hombreng.

Tokoha geleng-geleng.

Kazuma merasa terharu dibela. Shion sama Chrono mandangin tuh cewek merasa dia kesambet setan. Kaget. Beneran nih, Tokoha? Cewek yang berapi-api begini kok bisa bijak juga, ya? Maklum saja mereka mikir begitu. Soalnya Tokoha tipe cewek yang bakal pasang badan kalau ada kesusahan di kampungnya. Apalagi kalau ada kebakaran. Dia yang paling depan bantuin. Bantuin nyiram bensin bukan nyiram air, maksudnya.

"Denger, Jum. Sepenalaran gue si Taiyou lemot bukan cuman karena dianya emang bolot. Tapi, juga karena elonya!"

Kazuma tertohok.

 _ **Brak!**_

"Dengan alasan apa lo bilang gitu, hah?" darah premannya mendadak bangkit. Dia gebrak saung yang diduduki.

 _ **BRAK**_

Sayang Tokoha lebih sangar. Jiwa preman Kazuma langsung lenyap entah kenapa.

"Lo itu lenjeh Jum! Udah tahu gebetan lo gak notis harusnya lo langsung terjang maju ke depan! Sosor dia langsung jangan pake rem tangan!"

Tiga cowok yang lagi leseh keselek bandrek. Chrono keselek cabe rawit. Dia megap-megap inget Tuhan.

 _Egila, nih cewek, gak nyangka bisa kepikiran maksiat juga._

Chrono ngebayangin si Juma main seruduk cium Taiyou kayak banteng.

Shion ngebayangin Juma yang mendadak cowok gagah berbalut mawar tujuh rupa di jendela kamar Taiyou, dan menculiknya pergi ke luar negeri (walau, agak mustahil juga mengingat _budget_ Kazuma buat beli gorengan aja ngutang).

Kazuma membayangkan berbagai adegan ecchi yang akan dia lakukan pada Taiyou sebagai bentuk keganasannya.

"AJAK DIA KENCAN!"

"Hah?" tiga cowok kompak budekan.

"Iyalah. Kalo coman strategi senggol jadian macem FTV mah mustahil banget Jum. Yang ada dia malah benci elu entar." di bagian ini Kazuma merasa tertohok. Jadi dia habiskan waktu tiga jam untuk berguru teknik jitu percintaan itu salah? "Lu harus lebih realistis. Ajak kencan. Bawa senang-senang. Nyatakan perasaan. Jadian, deh!"

"Tokoha, mungkin kau gak tahu tapi orangtuanya Taiyou itu—!"

"Jangan mikirin orang tuanya dulu! Pikirin ntar kalo Taiyounya udah siap buat dipingit!"

Justru, itu masalahnya! Ah, sudahlah. Shion lelah.

"Ajak kencan, ya..." Kazuma mulai mikir kata-kata Tokoha ada benarnya juga. "Tapi, kemana gue harus ngajak dia kencan?" namanya juga kampung. Ujung-ujungnya entar malah kencan ala Tarzan lagi. Kalo gak terbang dari pohon ke pohon ya, cari kutu bareng.

"Hehehehe, nih!" Tokoha gebrak saung pake selebaran item putih. Bang Kamui teriak jangan diancurin saungnya, bikinnya susah. "Kakakku sama kelompoknya bakal bikin wahana di pasar malem besok! Lu bisa jalan-jalan sambil ngajak makan sambil maen juga!"

Chrono, bersenandung. Kira-kira bakal ada kejadian bocah ilang gak, ya? Mengingat Taiyou berjiwa bolang (bocah petualang atau bocah ilang. Dua-duanya sama-sama bikin desperet kalo udah lenyap dari penjagaan).

"Dan malem puncaknya bakal ada kembang api! Mending lo cari spot bagus dan sepi buat nyatain cinta lo ke dia!"

Bayangan akan langit malam yang membentang, sementara diri mereka menjajaki puncak tak bertuan. Hanya diiringi sayup dingin angin. Lalu, keheningan itu terpecah dengan debaran kembang api yang indah. Dia memandang Taiyou, Taiyou memandang dia. Sepenggal ungkap cinta tercipta. Mereka akan saling bergandengan, dan, dan, daaan-

 _ **Bruts!**_ Kazuma mimisan.

"Wanjrit!" Shion lompat menghindari semburan darah. Naas bagi Chrono yang tak sempat menghindar.

"WOI! Mikir cabul apaan lu!" Amuk Chrono. Tapi, diabaikan.

Kazuma sudah mupeng membayangkan.

"Gila Tokoha! Lu brilian! Salut ama lo, gue!" Kazuma remas-remas pundak Tokoha semangat.

"Siapa dulu, dong! Bayar gorengan gue, ya!"

"Woke, Neng!" Kazuma kasih jempol.

Sementara, Shion Dan Chrono memandangi gorengan mereka yang sudah terkena najis dengan geram. Bersumpah tidak akan mengurus pemakaman Kazuma kalau dia kembali tak berbentuk manusia.

.

* * *

.

Taiyou. Bocah kaya hobi nge-bolang. Suka berpetualang dan suka ngilang. Sampe-sampe orang tuanya stress kalo tuh anak di bawa ke tempat asing baginya.

Contoh, saja. Di hari pertama mereka pindah, Taiyou sudah menghilang dari siang, dicari di comberan gak ada, di pembuangan sampah tak ada. Pulangnya pagi-pagi buta bawa duit banyak. Katanya hasil togelan.

Ayahnya rerah. Kenapa harus gen maksiat istrinya yang melungsur mulus pada sang anak?

Sekarang, Taiyou sedang dalam misi kesehariannya. Nge-bolang keliling kampung sambil menyapa dengan senyum indah. Dan, bila lelah dia bakal ke warung Bang Kamui sebagai _save stage_ di tengah petualangan.

"Siang! Bang, mau susu dingin dong!" kata Ayah jangan minum soda, kata Papah susu itu nikmat. Apalagi kalau _dari_ pacar.

Karena, Taiyou polos dia tidak jatuh ke jalan kesesesatan sejak dini. Menganggap maksud si Papah adalah susu strawberry yang biasa dibeliin sang ayah. Walau, dia bertanya kenapa Ayahnya jewer Papah dengan biadab.

"Iya, dek! Duduk aja dulu!" Kamui senyum sumringah.

Kamui yang awalnya sempat cekcok sama bocah borju satu itu sekarang sudah dekat. Soalnya Taiyou selalu banyak jajan. Dan bagi Taiyou, gorengan buatan Kamui yang paling sedap (padahal yang buat bukan Kamui). Bagai simbiosis mutualisme hubungan mereka terjalin dalam damai.

Taiyou mengangguk, cari-cari saung kosong supaya bisa selonjoran setelah rerah berjalan seharian.

"Taiyouuuu! Sini! Sini!"

Berkah anak baik. Tak perlu dia mencari, dirinya sudah terpanggil oleh teman-temannya yang juga lagi ngumpul. Menghampiri panggilan Tokoha, Taiyou menyapa dengan ceria.

"Kalian juga ngumpul, ya?"

"Yup, begitulah. Oke, cabut yuk?"

Heh?

Taiyou bengong liat trio itu ngibrit ninggalin dia sendirian di saung.

Eh, gak sendirian sih. Taiyou liatin Kazuma yang ditinggalin.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanyanya.

"A-auk, dah!" entah mengapa Kazuma terlihat lebih berwarna hari ini. Taiyou mikir. Dia mabok bandrek kali, ya? Taiyou liatin sisa-sisa bandrek di depan Kazuma.

'Tokoha bajiiing! Gua belom siap kupreeet!' amuk Kazuma membatin pada penonton di balik jendela. Mengawasi keberhasilan misi, katanya. Padahal bilang aja mau ngintip.

'Buruan! Jum! Lu laki apa homo!?' Batin Chrono menyuarakan kenyataan.

'Ajak dia buruaan! Ajaak!' Batin Tokoha menyemangati. Api semangatnya berkobar kemana-mana. Bang Kamui panik dikira ada kebakaran di belakang.

Di belakang Shion coman geleng-geleng ngeliat dua sobatnya yang ababil.

"Ta-Taiyou!" setelah dibebani oleh moral dan gengsi, si Juma akhirnya teriak manggil nama si Bidadari. Taiyou masih menatap lurus ke depan,yang nengok malah seisi warung ngeliatin si Juma.

"KAGAK ADA YANG MANGGIL LU LU PADA! SANA TOGELAN, TOGELAN AJA!" Kazuma berang jadi pusat perhatian. Ditambah yang dinotis malah gak nyaut mainin HP.

"Dasar bocah..." desis Kazuma lirih.

"Gue bukan bocah, kampret!" Wat? Kenapa malah dipanggil bocah langsung nyaut?

"Eh, dengerin dulu."

"Apa?"

Waduh, kok jadi grogi lagi. "Eee... Itu... Ma-ma—"

"DEK! NIH SUSU AMA GORENGANNYA!"

"Iya, Bang! Makasih!"

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Kenapa, lu?"

Juma nyungsep ke bawah.

"GRRR!" Juma menyalak ke arah Kamui. Padahal kalo lagi gak dibutuhin sok peka sama sekitar.

"Jum, lu kesambet?"

"Gua kagak kesambet! Denger, gua mau nga-nga-ngaaaaaa—!"

"NGANTRI DONG WOI!"

"BANGKE! GUA DULUAN YANG BELI!"

"ITU NOMOR PUNYA GUE!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

 _ **WACHAAAA**_ _ **—**_ _ **CIAAAAT BRAKBRUK**_

"BERISIK LU TOGEL AJA DIREBUTIN!" kata orang yang togelan ampe ngutang.

"Lo mau ngomong apa sih?" Taiyou mulai tak sabar.

"Jadi, sebenernya gue mau-...!"

"Eh, Jum lu liat adek—"

 _ **BUAAAK**_

Penampakan ganteng Anjou Mamoru terhempas keluar warung dengan flying kick Juma.

"KAKAK GUEEEE!" Tokoha yang ngintip teriak.

"WOI, JANGAN NGERUSUH! NIH WARUNG CINTA DAMAI, YA!" Kamui sebagai kepala geng akhirnya turun tangan. Gulung lengan siap ikut menghajar. Padaahal bilang aja gegara dah gak lama tawuran.

Di belakang sana Shin menangis. Membayangkan keponakan tercantik mengaum bagai medusa kesasar saat mengetahui.

Taiyou nonton sambil makan gorengan.

"Ng?" mendadak mata ungunya melihat secarik kertas selebaran di saung yang dia duduki. Membaca isi selebaran itu.

 _ **Buak!**_

Juma terhempas ke arah saung.

"Sialan! Muka gue mahal, nih!" amuk Juma elus pipi yang benjol.

"Eh, Jum." panggil Taiyou.

"Hah!?" jawab Juma gak nyante. Abis berantem suka lupa daratan, bahkan sama bidadari sendiri.

"Lo, mau ke pasar malem gak besok?"

He?

.

Bisa dibilang misi berhasil gak, ya?

.

("PAYAH LO MALAH SI TAIYOU YANG NGAJAK! BATANG LU UDAH DISUNAT BELOM SEEEH?" Anjou Tokoha mengamuk-ngamuk pas tahu kenyataan yang ada.

"Bawel! Yang penting kita jalan berduaan!" walau sebenarnya omongan Tokoha menohok hati. Kan harusnya dia seme. Malah Taiyou yang lebih uke yang ngajakin dia. Sial.")

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: ada yang ngeh siapa PapahMamah Taiyou? #smile. Hint. Fandom seberang.**

 **Mau dilanjutin?**

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **Gimme Review~**

* * *

 **Published Date:** 19th April, 2017


End file.
